


Surreptitious Tastes

by cocoaseos (almightywrites)



Series: Kinkfest One-Shot Collection ◦ Vol. 1 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Office, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightywrites/pseuds/cocoaseos
Summary: Everyone has a guilty pleasure, but Nakamoto Yuta’s vice might just be the most sinful of them all.





	Surreptitious Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1/3 of my 'kinkfest' one-shot series. Each work will focus on a different kink, and all the stories are completely unrelated.

**❝mas·och·ism❞**

**1** the condition of experiencing recurring and intense sexual arousal in response to enduring moderate or extreme pain, suffering, or humiliation 

**2** pleasure in being abused or dominated; a taste for suffering 

Nakamoto Yuta was an enigma of sorts at NeoTech Inc.

There wasn’t anything particularly extraordinary about Yuta. Aside from his striking good looks, he was just another employee. He worked in the Marketing department. He wore a dress shirt and dark slacks to work every day, sometimes with a suit jacket or the occasional tie. He clocked in at 8 and went home at 6 just like everybody else.

But there was something off about Yuta. The whole company was convinced that he was hiding something, but nobody was entirely sure what. 

The NeoTech building was an architectural marvel, all stainless steel and endless walls of windows. There were seven floors, all of which could be accessed by two stairwells on opposite ends of the building. The first floor housed the lobby and cafe, while each of the remaining six floors were designated to a single department. 

Your two closest colleagues, Irene and Kibum, worked in Human Resources, which was on the second floor. You were in the Research and Development department on floor six. Since you seldom had errands to run beyond the fifth floor the only time you got to socialize with the pair was during breaks or outside of work.

Irene and Kibum were easily the biggest gossips the company had ever seen. It was common knowledge that the Human Resources employees always had the tea but Irene and Kibum didn’t just have the tea, they cold brewed the tea and sweetened it for taste. They knew about office drama before the drama even started, and they’d dish out dirt to anyone who was willing to listen, with a beckoning hand and a whispered “You didn’t hear this from me, but…”

If anyone had the scoop on why Mr. Nakamoto, the youngest manager in Marketing seemed so suspicious, it would be them. But everything concerning Yuta was shrouded in mystery, and he was so inscrutable, so _baffling_ that even Irene and Kibum found themselves grasping for straws in their search for details about his personal life.

It seemed like Yuta’s very existence was an anomaly, an oddity of nature. He was too beautiful to be real, too enthralling to be human, and God, was he strange.

Yuta didn’t have any friends at work. He wasn’t necessarily an introvert, but his social interactions with coworkers were limited to polite smiles and the occasional greeting or wave in passing. You hadn’t seen Yuta hold a conversation with anyone at NeoTech that wasn’t related to work. 

But for some reason, he had taken some sort of liking to you.

The first time he’d called you by name was back when you were still an intern. You were a senior in college, starting the second year of your internship at NeoTech. Yuta was a new hire back then, but he’d already gained a reputation for his good looks and shrewd business skills. He was fresh out of uni and had been working with NeoTech for less than six months but had already been promoted from market data analyst to marketing technologist. Word around the office was that he’d secure a management position in two years (it ended up happening in one, give or take a few months).

You were still at the bottom of the food chain, below the no-name entry level employees and the paid interns, so imagine your surprise when Nakamoto Yuta, the talk of the office, approached little ol’ you at the copy machine during his coffee break.

He’d tapped you on the shoulder and when you turned around to see who it was you were face-to-face with him. A surprised “Oh!” fell from your lips and you’d never forget the smile he gave you in response.

The ladies of NeoTech said Yuta had a healing smile, but you quickly learned that this was a drastic understatement. When his lips curled upwards the room lit up, and when he showed his perfect teeth the sun began to shine. And this smile was positively brilliant, and blinding, and it took your breath away.

“You’re ___, right?” Yuta said, and you only nodded, for your mouth—and your brain—had failed you and you couldn’t remember how to form coherent words.

If Yuta noticed this, he didn’t pay it any mind, because he continued speaking. “I saw your report on potential strategic initiative techniques the other day and I just wanted to tell you in person how well-written it was. I couldn’t believe it was the work of an intern, an unpaid one at that.” He paused for a moment to wet his lips and you couldn’t help but peek at his tongue as it darted out his mouth and smoothed over the supple flesh. You brought your eyes back upwards in an instant but it was too late. He had seen you looking and the smirk that briefly graced his features said it all.

“I...ah...thanks. I didn’t know the R&D mockups made it to Marketing.”

“They didn’t.” He said it so softly you almost didn’t catch it. It was as if you weren’t even meant to hear it, and before you could ask how he’d gotten your report he was talking again.

“Anyway, I think with analytical skills like yours you would be a valuable asset to the Research and Development department, if you do choose to pursue employment at NeoTech.” He paused here and leaned in, his dark hair falling forward as his face came a little closer to yours. “I hear the top interns are guaranteed a position at the company and I know one of those positions has your name on it. Good luck.” 

He straightened himself out after this and started the long walk to his cubicle, not before sending you a final smile over his shoulder that had you clutching your freshly printed papers to your chest. You stood there for a few more seconds trying to calm the wild beating of your heart before you turned on your heel and headed upstairs to your desk.

That was your first encounter with Yuta, and it certainly wouldn’t be your last. After you graduated you were offered a position at NeoTech as a research support specialist and you accepted; as a result you saw Yuta a lot more frequently than you did when you were an intern. 

Maybe a little too frequently. There were a couple reasons why.

Firstly, he was the digital marketing manager now. You were required to report the R&D department’s findings to the Marketing supervisors in a meeting that took place at the beginning of every week, and Yuta, being the newest member of the management team, was a part of this panel. 

In addition to this, he moved from his cubicle on the fifth floor’s west end to a private office on the east end. You had to pass his office as you walked to and from the copy machine. If his door was open—which it usually was—he’d say hello or make small talk before you entered the stairwell and went back up to the sixth floor. 

During lunch breaks, when you sat in the cafe on the first floor with Irene and Kibum, you’d see Yuta exiting the building and he’d always wave to you as he left to fetch his car.

“___, are you sure there’s nothing you know about Yuta that you’re keeping from us?” Irene would say, and Kibum would add his two cents, usually something along the lines of “Yeah, we know you two talk. You better not be withholding tea from us.” And every time you’d tell them you didn’t know any more than they did.

But you were curious about Yuta as well. You’d been noticing strange things about the man since your intern days and you wanted answers. Answers, however, didn’t come easy, especially where Nakamoto Yuta was concerned. 

You couldn’t get any sleep at night, because his handsome face taunted you in your dreams. It wasn’t much better in the daytime either because your thoughts were always about _him._ Yuta. Who exactly was he? And what did he do behind closed doors? 

You realized very quickly that Yuta and everything concerning him was a distraction. So you did the only thing you could do: you purged your life of him completely.

This was a flawed plan with many holes, and you were painfully aware that’d you still be seeing him every day at work, but you tried your best to limit the number of interactions the two of you had. 

Your conversations were limited to morning greetings and talk of company progress during your weekly meetings with management. You began printing all your paperwork at the beginning of lunch break because you knew Yuta left the building around that time. You even went as far as to leave work at different times every day so that Yuta couldn’t talk to you then.

“I don’t get it,” Kibum said after you showed up to your usual spot at the cafe late for what felt like the hundredth time in a row. “Why are you trying so hard to avoid him? You hardly ever leave your cubicle now and you barely make it to lunch because you try to squeeze in other things since Yuta’s not around.”

You opened your mouth to protest but Irene was wagging a manicured finger at you in distaste. 

“Kibum’s right,” she said, tone a little stern. “Don’t try to deny it because we see it with our own eyes every day.” She paused. “Hell, Yuta even came to me himself and asked if something was up with you.”

“What?” you screeched. “Wha- when did you talk to him? I mean when did he talk to you?”

“After yesterday’s meeting with Marketing.” She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over chest as she gave you a once-over. “Of course you wouldn’t know that because you leave as soon as Sooman says ‘dismissed’.” 

“I uh—”

“‘I uh’ what? What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” you shot back. “There’s nothing going on!”

“Oh yeah?” Kibum said, cocking his head. “So you’re jumping hurdles trying to avoid him for no reason?”

“I’m not—”

“I know why she’s doing it,” Irene stage whispered to Kibum behind the back of her hand. “She thinks Yuta’s hot. ___’s attracted to him and it’s frustrating her so much that she doesn’t know what to do with herself.”

Kibum feigned shock and snuck a look in your direction. “Oh, I think you’re right. Don’t worry, I won’t tell her,” he fake-whispered back.

“You guys are childish,” you snorted, rolling your eyes. This caused the pair to laugh, but only for a moment, because they had more grilling to do.

“Admit it,” Kibum said, picking up the panini he’d bought for lunch and pulling the tomatoes off of it. “You want Nakamoto Yuta to rearrange your guts.”

You nearly choked on the Izze you’d been drinking. “Kibum, you’re being disgusting.”

“Kibum, you’re being honest,” Irene countered, popping a tomato Kibum had discarded into her mouth. “___, I think you just need to face whatever you’re feeling for him head-on. Stop avoiding that man.”

“Yeah,” piped Kibum, his mouth full of sandwich. “Hurry up and start talking to him again so we can find out all his secrets!”

You thought about the conversation you had with Irene and Kibum for the remainder of the workday. Were you attracted to Yuta?

Sure, you thought he was cute. But that didn’t necessarily mean you wanted him to “rearrange your guts” like Kibum said.

Right? _Right?_

You sighed, staring with heavy eyes at the blinking caret on your laptop screen, the blank cell of the spreadsheet taunting you. You’d stayed at the office longer than you’d originally anticipated. You hadn’t planned to work until 6, but you had things to do before the weekend and simply put, they weren’t done. 

Arguably, staying on task had been pretty hard, especially since you had other things on your mind.

After you finally finished your data entry for the week, you smashed the ‘print’ button and let out a huge breath of relief. That was one less thing to worry about. The last few days had been absolute hell and for you, finishing that last piece of work symbolized a metaphorical tying of the knot, a dénouement if you will. All that was left to do was get the sheet you printed from the copy machine, put it in your supervisor’s tray for filing, and get your ass home. 

Season 6 of “The Americans” wasn’t going to binge watch itself, and your couch had been calling your name since you’d stepped inside of work. It was a bit pitiful that the highlight of your week was probably going to be eating yourself into a food coma and soaking in the tub until you were a human raisin, but you weren’t complaining. You’d long since learned to appreciate the minuscule pleasures life had to offer so for you, a night in was the ultimate form of self-care.

You smiled at the thought of the night that would await you as you slipped your laptop into your work bag and slung it across your shoulder. You headed for the fifth floor, saying your ‘see you Monday’s to the few people in R&D who were working overtime. Your stomach began to grumble after you opened the stairwell entry and suddenly an idea popped into your head.

Pizza sounded good. _Pizza sounds great, actually,_ you thought as you started you descent. _I think Domino’s emailed me some coupons last week._ You were down the stairs and on the 5th floor landing now, just seconds away from the accursed copy machine and mere minutes from freedom. 

_Maybe I’ll get some wings too,_ you mused as you opened the door separating the stairwell from the fifth floor. _Or those parmesan bread thingies. Oh, and a lava cake for desert! Or a—_

“F-f-fuuuck.”

_What the hell?_

The door slammed shut behind you but you barely registered it as you stood frozen in the hallway listening. Maybe you’d been mistaken. It was the end of your shift and you were mentally exhausted. It wasn’t impossible for you to be imagining things.

It was quiet for a split second until you heard it again, clearer this time.

“Oh my- fuck.” 

It was a male’s voice, a little hoarse, but it sounded familiar though you weren’t sure who it was. It didn’t take a genius to know what those sounds meant. 

The copy machine and storage room were located in this corridor, but it was pretty unlikely someone would be getting frisky in a cramped, musty room that smelled like mothballs and old paper. There was only one other room in that hallway—Yuta’s office.

And it looked like the door was wide open.

You took small, hesitant steps towards his office door, which was indeed open, and you stopped for a moment to think. Yuta was a professional. He was a _manager._  He wouldn’t risk his position by doing such devious things on the job, would he? 

You knew you wouldn’t get an answer by staying where you were. After hearing Yuta release particularly sinful, almost theatrical moan you decided you couldn’t take anymore. You’d made your decision.

With a renewed sense of confidence, you inched closer and closer to Yuta’s office door until your toes were just a nudge away from crossing the threshold. What you saw when you peered into the doorway had you frozen in shock.

Yuta was leaning against his desk, one hand gripping its edge while the other hovered over his crotch. His eyes fluttered closed and a shudder racked through his body as he lowered his palm over the bulge in his trousers. You watched, transfixed and utterly horrified as Yuta rocked his pelvis into his hand, grip tightening around the outline of his hardening length with a broken sigh.

You were trembling, hands clutching at the door frame for support as you stood there, watching your coworker tease himself through his pants. Your ears were ringing and you felt as if your wobbling legs were going to fail you at any moment yet you couldn’t move. 

You didn’t move when Yuta’s lithe fingers replaced his palm and he ghosted them over his clothed erection. You didn’t budge an inch when little beads of sweat began to dot Yuta’s hairline and his touches became more forceful, more calculated. And when Yuta opened his eyes and looked directly at you, stared into the very depths of your being, you stayed in place.

Your heart hammered in your chest and your cheeks grew hot. You were mortified but you hadn’t yet registered the fact that Yuta caught you catching him. Because it didn’t feel like that. It was almost as if—

“Mmmm fuck...”

—as if he _wanted_ you to see.

Yuta’s eyes were dark, pooling with unadulterated lust as they drank you in. He tucked his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at your quivering legs, your clenched fists, the nervous rise and fall of your chest, and he was clutching his crotch tighter, palming himself harder at the mere sight of you. 

You could feel a tingling between your legs as you stared each other down, arousal beginning to course through your veins with each second you stood there. You pressed your thighs together and your lips parted slightly in surprise when the pressure sent little shocks to your core. 

Yuta didn’t miss the sharp inhale you took in afterwards and that proved to be his undoing.

“___,” he whimpered, and then he was cumming. He removed his palm from his crotch and gripped his desk with both hands, his head lolling back as he weakly thrusted the air while he came down from his high.

When his breathing finally evened out he slumped to the floor with his back to his desk. His eyes were hooded and his thighs were still quivering when he finally addressed you. 

“___,” he rasped. “If you’re going to come in, lock the door behind you.”

At this point you had no idea what to do. You’d just watched your coworker touch himself and now he was inviting you into his office to do God knows what. Your rational mind was telling you to act like you hadn’t seen anything and run far, far away. 

But then you remembered what Kibum and Irene said at lunch. Maybe all this conflict was just misplaced attraction, and doing... _this_ with Yuta would make the tension between you two disappear.

 _Or,_ the reasonable part of you chimed, _it’ll just make things worse. And you’ll still have to see him at work and look him in the eye every day knowing that you slept with him._

“___, please. Don’t leave me here like this,” Yuta mewled from his spot on the floor. “Want you so badly.”

Your eyes widened and you hesitantly took a step backwards, almost hitting the back of your head on the door frame in your haste. A strangled noise left Yuta and he quickly, albeit awkwardly, straightened himself as if he was preparing to get up at a moment’s notice.

“Fuck fuck fuck don’t leave, don’t leave.” He was nervous now, stumbling over his words as they left his mouth in a single breath. “I didn’t mean to scare you off, I just wanted to get your attention- shit. All I fucking want is your attention. You did this. You—” He gestured wildly with his hands as he tried to find the right words. “-you make me like this. I can’t fucking—” He stopped, out of breath. “Help me f...help me fix it, please.”

His eyes were wide, pleading, as he gazed hopefully at you. He was crouched on his heels and an arm was outstretched as if to reach out and catch you if you walked away. But you wouldn’t. You weren’t. 

Instead, you forced yourself to take a giant step forward, into the danger zone, and said the first thing that popped into your head.

“Is ‘fuck’ your favorite word, Mr. Nakamoto?”

Yuta blinked a couple times, looking something like a deer caught in the headlights as he tried to process what’d you just said. 

“Huh?”

You’d never seen him look so innocent, so confused. It was little endearing and you couldn’t help but giggle. 

You didn’t say another word, only turned around to close the door behind you. Your fingers fumbled clumsily with the lock for a second and you wondered if you were doing the right thing. But then you remembered that a Greek God was a few feet behind you looking like _that_ and he wanted _you_ and you were really horny and Domino’s was open until midnight and “The Americans” could surely wait so yes, you were doing the right thing. You were going to get your guts rearranged by Nakamoto Yuta, and you were going to enjoy it and you were going to get his number when all of this was over with.

The lock clicked into place quite easily after that and you could hear Yuta’s soft ‘oh’ of realization from where you stood. You slowly turned around and hoped you didn’t look like you were about to throw up because you sure as hell felt like it. But Yuta didn’t look repulsed, just amused and a bit impatient as he beckoned you closer with a curl of a finger and a purred “C’mere honey.”

Well. You’d never been one to disobey orders.

You took hesitant steps toward Yuta, who was off the floor and standing with a tapping foot and cocked hip. All the traces of his previous vulnerability were gone as he gave you a stare you’d only seen on Animal Planet. It wasn’t unattractive, it was just extremely...disarming. You felt like you were a lamb who’d been cornered by a hungry fox, and although you were positive of the fact that Yuta wouldn’t hurt you there was something about the whole situation that gave you goosebumps.

You kind of liked that.

Yuta closed the gap between the two of you in one long-legged stride and before you could say “What now?” he was pressing your mouths together.

It was a gentle kiss, just the feeling of your lips resting on his. After mere seconds of this he pulled back, his hands going to cradle the sides of your face as he stared at your mouth. “Soft,” he mumbled, and then he was diving back in again, this time with purpose. His plush lips molded to yours perfectly and it was enough to make the both of you sigh. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth and you probably would’ve pulled back had it not been for his hands holding your face.

His tongue gently massaged yours in a way that had your head spinning. You tentatively flexed your tongue against his and he grinned into your mouth, putting an arm around your waist to pull you closer. Your hands were splayed on his chest and you let them roam about the expanse of his clothed front as he ravaged your mouth. One of your hands found its way to the back of his neck and you tugged gently at the hair that curled at his nape. He let out a soft grunt and the grip on your waist tightened a bit. 

“Harder,” he muttered against your lips, and you were quick to obey, pulling at his roots with a bit more strength this time. He seemed to like that—a lot—because he groaned into your mouth and the kiss got harder, borderline bruising and damn, it was hot.

You couldn’t help but be taken by surprise though, and in the heat of the moment your teeth grazed his bottom lip and sunk into the flesh. Not hard enough to draw blood, but it wasn’t a little nibble either.

Yuta broke the kiss with a loud moan, and the hand that was still on your cheek came to caress the back of your head. He brought your foreheads together as you both fought to catch your breaths. 

“Fucking shit,” he husked. “Honey, do that again.” He ground his hips into yours as he spoke and you felt like you were going to collapse but nevertheless, you obliged and took his bottom lip between your teeth. You made sure to maintain eye contact as you increased your bite tantalizing slow, and your stomach did backflips when Yuta shuddered and let out a low growl.

You felt so powerful.

“Again,” he begged when you released his swollen lip from your mouth, and you were more than happy to comply. This time you teased him a bit, swiping your tongue along the ridges of his mouth before you bit down, hard. His eyes rolled back a bit and he was clutching you impossibly tight and you couldn’t help the stunned noise you made at his reactions.

You released his lip from your mouth with a pop and pecked the bruising, darkened skin as gently as you could. Yuta’s grip on you had softened but now his fingers were drumming against your skin as he looked at you thoughtfully. 

“You...you’re something else,” he said breathily. “Already better than I could have ever imagined.”

Your breath hitched. “You think about me a lot?”

“All the fucking time,” he husked, his lust-blown eyes locking with yours. “I’ve been thinking about all the different ways I could take you since I saw you in that red pencil skirt on my first day at work.”

Your cheeks got hot and your fingers tightened a bit in his hair. “What, uh...what types of ways do you want to...take me?”

Yuta raised an eyebrow and his swollen lips twisted into a smirk. “You’ll see soon enough,” he said teasingly, and he caught your hands in his, looping them around his neck. “But this is about you right now. Where do you want me?”

Your mind went blank and suddenly you couldn’t look him in the eye. You knew exactly where you wanted him, and what you wanted to do to him, but you didn’t want to say it out loud.

“I can’t...I can’t say it!” you stuttered, squeezing your eyes shut. 

“Yes you can. I can’t make you feel good if you don’t tell me what it is you want. Don’t get shy with me now, ___.” His fingers rubbed reassuring circles into the tops of your knuckles and it helped a little bit.

“I want you in my mouth,” you whispered, and you didn’t miss the mirth that glittered in Yuta’ eyes after you spoke.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite get that. What do you want?”

“Yutaaaaa,” you whined. “Don’t make me say it again. It’s embarrassing.”

He chuckled and leaned an ear in your direction. “I’m waiting.”

“Yuta,” you said solemnly. “I’m serious.”

“So am I,” he sang. “Say it again please.”

“I want to suck your dick,” you blurted. “Christ, I said it. Are you happy?”

“Yes.” He was beaming. “Wasn’t so hard, was it? Now get on your knees.”

You were shocked at the sudden command but you began to move. You left an arm around his neck for balance as you kicked off your heels and they landed in a corner somewhere with a muffled thud. You couldn’t bring yourself to care about if they scuffed or not because there were more important matters to attend to.

You ran your hands down Yuta’s body as you got on your knees, gripping his thighs as you made yourself comfortable. He was looking down at you with a hungry gaze and hooded eyes and you shivered.  

You were eye level with his crotch now, and you felt a pang of arousal in your abdomen when you saw that he was already hardening through his pants.  You made quick work of undoing his belt. This too landed in a corner somewhere, and you reached for his zipper.

“Teeth,” Yuta rasped, grabbing your hand to stop your actions. “Use your teeth, honey.”

Well shit.

You looked up at him through your lashes, took the zipper between your teeth, and slowly brought it down.

The loud _ziiiiiip_ echoing through the room and Yuta’s hitched breathing filled your ears as you blinked innocently at him. He had gone pink, his jaw a bit slack as he watched you release the zipper and pop the button of his slacks.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he breathed. “C-can I just fuck you now?” 

You didn’t answer. You were too busy sticking your hand in his pants to think of something snarky to say back. You gripped his semi-hard length through his boxers and he hissed, hips jerking a bit as you continued to touch him.

You weren’t in the mood for teasing, and neither was Yuta. He let out a sigh when you yanked his boxers down and his cock sprung free from its cotton confines. It was a cliche thing to say, but he really did have a beautiful cock. Girthy with a rosy tip, a few veins littering his underside. You watched in awe as a milky bead of precum dripped down his length and you couldn’t resist sticking your tongue out to catch it.

You were going to enjoy this way more than you should.

You guided the first few throbbing inches into your mouth and suckled his swollen tip. A grunt wrenched itself from Yuta’s throat and you took him deeper, deeper, deeper, until you could feel him tickling the back of your mouth. You breathed in through your nose and relaxed your throat as much as you could then began bobbing your head. 

“___, fuck,” Yuta groaned, his hands going to the back of your head. “Just like that honey. You’re doing so good.”

You hummed appreciatively around his cock, the vibrations making Yuta grip at your hair. You let his little grunts and groans spur you on and you began pumping his shaft, fondling his balls. You didn’t miss the way he tensed under your touch, how he’d shudder and moan whenever your teeth grazed his skin. You were in the process of trying to fit all of him in your mouth when he let out a strangled cry and pulled you away from him by your hair.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, breathless. Your lips were numb, hair a bit disheveled, and a mixture of saliva and Yuta’s arousal coated your mouth and stained your chin. 

“You’re too good with that mouth of yours,” he said pointedly, almost sounding offended. “Any longer and I would have lost all my self-control.”

“I don’t care,” you pouted. “I just want to make you come. I’m not fragile, you can be rough with me.”

“___, you don’t understand what you’re agreeing to. Honey if I had the chance I’d fucking ruin you.”

You ignored the nervous butterflies in your stomach and shrugged. “Do your worst.”

Yuta looked at you hard and when he realized you weren’t joking he sighed and nodded his head. 

“You asked for this.” He tapped his erection on your pursed lips. “Open up and stay still.”

Excitement filled you as you parted your lips for Yuta. He slowly began to push his dick into your mouth and you tried your best to fight your gag reflex when his tip hit the back of your throat. 

“No hands,” Yuta rasped. “That’s a good girl. Gonna fuck your throat now, that okay honey?”

Your eyes widened in alarm and you looked up at Yuta nervously. You wanted to say something but your mouth was stuffed so full of his cock you could hardly get out a whimper.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can, I promise. If you don’t want to do this I’ll stop, okay?”

You let a muffled hum of agreement and Yuta gave you a ghost of a smile as he slowly thrusted once, twice, thrice, into your mouth. You stared up at him, doe eyed, and when he met your gaze any traces of his composure disappeared. 

He bucked his hips, hard, and you nearly coughed. His hands found your hair and gripped it tight, holding you still as he began to roughly push his cock in and out of your mouth. He was panting now, expletives and words of praise leaving his swollen lips like a prayer as he continued to abuse your mouth. You were a mess, choking on your own spit and the copious liquids leaking from his throbbing cock. Lewd squelching noises filled the room, along with your muffled gagging and Yuta’s sinful growls.

“Shit, shit, shit, gonna fucking come in your mouth if you keep taking me like this. Want me to cum down your throat honey?”

You moaned pitifully, tightening your suction around his dick as you looked up at him with greedy, glassy eyes. Yes, you wanted him to come in your mouth. 

“Fuck yes,” he panted, out of breath. “Hungry for cum, baby? Is this what you wanted?” He clutched your hair in his vise-like grip as he thrusted harder, hard enough to have your eyes watering and throat burning. You felt like you were on fire.

You felt Yuta’s dick twitching on your tongue and you knew he was close. He didn’t even let you come up for air before he cried out and pushed your head into his crotch, as far as you could go, and released. 

Hot tears streamed down your cheeks as you felt him come, painting your throat with searing-hot ropes of white. You sobbed and warbled around his pulsing cock and he held you still, little tremors going through his body as he slowly began to soften.

He finally let go of your hair and you pulled back immediately, gasping for breath and coughing as a few stray tears fell from your eyes. A sticky string of cum connected Yuta’s dick to your lips and you watched as Yuta reached down and gathered it on his fingers before rubbing it all over himself. He hissed a bit at the overstimulation. You caught a glimpse of his stomach muscles tensing through his dress shirt.

It was one of the hottest things you’d ever seen.

“You did so well,” he praised, wiping the tears from your eyes. “You deserve a reward. But as much as I would love to eat that weeping cunt of yours until you pass out, I really need to be inside of you.”

“I- but aren’t you still- _oh._ ” 

You let your gaze wander between his legs and you were shocked to see that he was already hard again.

“My refractory period is pretty short,” Yuta explained, smiling a bit at your startled expression. He had just kicked off his slacks and now his boxers were sliding down his legs.

After he’d been rid of his bottoms he kissed you sweetly on the forehead he and helped you to your feet. “We’ll have plenty of time for all of that later. But right now—” He swept you up into his arms and you yelped, looping your arms around his neck for support. “—I want you to ride me until your legs are shaking and you can’t remember your own name. Sound good?”

“Yes,” you gasped. “Sounds amazing.”

“So glad you think that,” he purred, walking the two of you to his desk. “‘Cause I’ve been imagining you riding me in this chair since I moved into the office.” He stopped walking and wrapped your legs around his waist as he sat. “Straddle me,” he said, his bare cock brushing your thigh as you squirmed. “Yeah honey, just like that.”

He pushed your dress up until it bunched around your waist and a cool gust of air hit your exposed center. When Yuta felt your sopping wet folds on his skin he snarled and snatched your dress up higher for a better look.

“No panties?” he asked, tonguing at his swollen lip with a dark look in his eyes.

“I never wear any with this dress.”

“Shit.” He inhaled sharply. “And you smell so good.” He stuck his hand between your bodies to touch your glistening heat. 

He sat there for a moment, mesmerized as he played with you. Smearing your shimmering arousal on his fingers, spreading your lips, toying a bit with your clit. In no time you were writhing on top of him and dripping all over his legs.

“I think you’re ready, honey,” he murmured, dipping a finger into your entrance and smiling when your velvety walls squelched around his finger. “You’re so fucking wet.”

“Yuta, please, stop teasing me and do something,” you whined, hips stuttering as he wiggled his finger inside you.

When he retracted the finger you felt like crying, but then he was lifting your hips and angling his dick at your entrance. “You want this?”

“Yes, just fuck me already and stop playing— _oh!_ ”

You couldn’t even finish your sentence because Yuta slammed you down on his cock. It was quick and forceful and you felt as if the air had been physically snatched out of your lungs.

You moaned loudly when he bottomed out and he stayed completely still while you adjusted to his size. 

After a minute or two the burning subsided and was replaced by a pleasurable stretch. It felt good but you wanted _more_.

“Can I—” You started to raise your hips but Yuta’s hands kept you locked in place. His head was thrown back, eyes clenched shut while his chest rose and fell shakily.

“Not yet,” he hissed. “So fucking tight, oh my God. Wait honey, shit.”

You bit your lip and rolled your hips in tiny circles, your clit ghosting Yuta’s pelvic bone with every swivel. You swallowed the moan Yuta was holding in a kiss, and you nipped a bit at his lip. His hands fell from your hips and went to caress your cheeks almost immediately, and then you started to move.

You had only ridden someone once before, and it had been a memorable experience for the wrong reasons. You were both drunk, everything had been sloppy, and it just didn’t feel good.

But riding Yuta was something different. It was as if his dick was made for you. It felt natural, it felt _right_ when he was inside you, and Yuta must have felt it too. He was captivated by the sight of your pussy stretching around his cock, and the way it shone with your juices as you moved up and down on him, making it appear and disappear.

And he was so vocal. He wasn’t afraid to dirty talk, wasn’t afraid to moan. His little gasps and grunts spurred you on and you rode him harder, gripping his shoulders for support as you bounced on his cock. 

“How is it, honey?” Yuta rasped in your ear, keening loudly when you clawed at his clothed chest hard enough to leave marks. “You like using me to get off don’t you?”

“Fuck yes,” you warbled. “Yuta, you feel so good, shit.” 

You slammed down on him particularly hard, hard enough that the clap of your skin on his echoed throughout the room and swiveled your hips. His dick hit a spot that had your toes curling with each rotation and you didn’t want to stop.

But you had to, because Yuta lifted you off of his lap. His hands wrapped around your thighs and you hovered over him, his cock still halfway buried inside of you. 

“Yuta,” you gasped. “Why did you—”

“I want you to hurt me.”

Your mouth hung open for a second and you looked at him in confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

Yuta’s pupils were dilated as he looked at you. “I want you to hurt me. Use your hands, bite me if you have to. I just want to feel it, feel pain. Please, make me feel it. I’m so close.”

In that moment, everything clicked. The lip biting, the hair pulling, the whispered pleas of “Harder, harder. More, more.”

Yuta liked pain. 

He didn’t just like it, the shit probably turned him on.

You stared him dead in his eyes as you let a hand wander up his torso and to the buttons of his shirt. You undid each one, slowly, and let the blue poplin fall from his shoulders and onto the floor. He didn’t wear an undershirt, so you were greeted with the sight of his bare chest and toned tummy. If you looked hard enough you could see faint lines here and there, marks from the hands of previous lovers.

You were nervous, to say the least, but you placed a palm on each of his pecs and let your nails kiss the skin.

Yuta’s breath hitched.

Slowly, you applied pressure and raked your nails down his body.

Yuta whimpered under your touch, his body jerking and jolting this way and that as your hands neared his abs. You stopped right above his navel and he let out a choked cry.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. That was too hard, wasn’t it?”

He gripped your thighs tighter and thrusted up, hard. You almost fell out the chair from the force and let out a cry of your own.

“Again,” he growled. “Do it again.”

You hurriedly placed your hands on his chest, this time leaving claw marks on his collarbone. He groaned loudly and thrusted up into you again...and again...and again.

You dug your nails into his thighs as you struggled to stay upright. He was moving so fast and he was so deep. You felt him everywhere. 

“Yuta, I—”

“I know honey,” he grunted through gritted teeth. “Hold on to me, okay? Can you do that?”

You bit your lip and whimpered as you nodded your head frantically, clawing at his legs hard enough to break the skin. Yuta moaned wantonly at this and gripped your hips tighter as his thrusts sped up. You were teetering on the edge of an orgasm now, and it wouldn’t take much but a push in the right direction for you fall over and succumb to the pleasure.

Yuta shifted a bit in his chair and began hitting it at a new angle. It was strange at first, but it felt _so_ good. After his tip brushed your g-spot not once but multiple times in a row you knew you were nearing your end. And by the blissed-out expression on Yuta’s face and his stuttering hips, so was he.

“Mmmmm I’m gonna c-cum. Right there, Yuta, shit, fuck me!” you sobbed, burying your head into his sweaty neck to muffle the obscene sounds coming from your mouth.

“Me too honey, just—fuck!—try and hold it. You’re so tight, shit. Could stay buried in this cunt forever. You like the sound of that, don’t you?” Yuta rasped in your ear, and all you could do was moan. You slumped across his chest, nails leaving deep crescents in his sides as he continue to pound into you.

After a while his hips slowed almost completely and his legs began to shake. “I don’t have a condom,” he rasped. “I’m so fucking close, I—”

“Cum inside me!” you mewled, and then everything shattered. You came undone on his cock with a yell of his name and bit down on his shoulder, hard, muffling your loud moans.

The feeling of your teeth sinking into his skin was all Yuta needed to reach his climax, and soon he too was letting go, holding you flush against him as he painted your insides with seemingly endless spurts of hot seed.

When your skin finally cooled down and Yuta went soft inside you dread began to set in. All you could think about was how much of a horrible idea this was and that you were never going to show your face in the office again and-

“___? You gonna let me admire you or would you rather hide in my arm all day?”

You nervously lifted your head and peeked at him. He was glowing, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and a beautiful smile on his face. 

“Hi gorgeous,” he sang. 

Your cheeks went hot. “Hi Yuta,” you murmured. “Are you gonna, you know?”

“Pull out? Kinda don’t want to. To be honest, I don’t want to let you go.” He pressed a kiss onto your forehead. “Is that okay with you?”

“It’s fine,” you whispered. 

Yuta was beaming. “Good. I was going to grab dinner after this and I was hoping you would come with me?” He chuckled to himself. “It’s kinda backwards, isn’t it? Doesn’t sex usually come after the date? I hope I didn’t fuck things up too much.”

“It’s a date? I’m going on a date with you?” you asked, a little louder this time.

“I’m assuming that was a yes,” Yuta said, completely unfazed. “There’s a restaurant on Main I’d like to take you to, but I know the owner and he’d probably have some things the same about all the marks you left on my neck.”

“Oh my God! I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay you silly girl,” Yuta said with a wide grin. “I don’t mind them. I love them, actually. You were perfect, by the way.” He paused. “Although I don’t know if the people down the hall would say the same. I think the whole Marketing department heard you screaming my name.”

“Yuta!”

“Only kidding, honey,” he said with a giggle and a peck on your nose. “Now rest a little bit. You’re gonna need all you strength because I plan on making you cum again in the car and a couple more times when I get you back to my place.”

“Your place?” you echoed, voice threatening to crack.

“Yep, my place. And we’ll be all alone, so you’ll be able to scream as loud as you want.”

**◦ lagniappe ◦**

Irene and Kibum were too nosy for their own good. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat?  


“Mmmmm I’m gonna c-cum. Right there, Yuta, shit, fuck me!”

The saying should have been “Curiosity scarred Key for life and made Irene wish she was deaf.”

“S-should we do something...?” Irene asked worriedly, flinching when a loud “Fuck!” from Yuta sounded from behind the door.

“No,” Kibum sighed. “I believe ___ is sorting things out with Yuta right now and we shouldn’t interrupt.”

“What do we do now?”

“We’ll just tell Sooman they’re working overtime and try really, really, hard to forget we ever heard anything.”

“Cum inside me!”

A concerned look from Irene. “Uh, Kibum?”

The man only squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. “We’re going to try really, really, really, really, really hard…”


End file.
